Je te ramènerai la lune
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: " Je te ramènerai la lune, si tu ouvres les yeux..." dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et il savait qu'il n'en voudrait pas parce qu'elle manquerait à tant de gens. 5927. OS.


Titre : Je te ramènerai la lune.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Note :...Je sais que je devrais être en train d'écrire les chapitres de mes autres fanfics (et je promets que c'est le cas !). Mais Tsuna et Gokudera ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille T-T et voilà le résultat...

Je vous souhaite une

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Je te ramènerai la lune**_

On l'avait humilié, rejeté... Et maintenant ils voulaient à tout prix son attention ? Hayato renifla et déchira les lettres en mille morceaux. Il n'était plus du genre à se traîner pathétiquement devant les autres pour qu'on l'accepte. C'était très simple : ils pouvaient tous crever.

- Encore une lettre Gokudera-kun ? Tu es encore plus populaire qu'au collège !

Hayato resta un moment sans rien dire. Plus populaire qu'au collège, huh ? Il ne s'en réjouissait pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire la tête comme ça ! Détends-toi un peu, je sais que tu es mon gardien le plus fidèle après tout.

Un sourire, des yeux brillants. Hayato sortit son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes de sa veste. Dans un geste familier et presque mécanique, il en alluma une et en tira une longue bouffée, emplissant ses poumons de fumée avant de tout relâcher. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cigarettes entre ses lèvres et rangeant son paquet et son briquet à leurs places.

- Mais ce serait vraiment ben si tu pouvais te calmer un peu sur tes cigarettes. J'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir mourir avant l'heure.

Hé, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle on l'appelait Smoking Bomb Hayato dans le milieu ses cigarettes faisaient parties de son identité ! Il s'avoua aussi qu'il se sentait nu sans elles. C'était la même chose avec ses dynamites.

- J'ai pas dit que tu devais arrêter complètement ! Juste...éviter de finir trois paquets en une seule journée ! Mais tu es comme Reborn et son café, impossible de vous séparer.

Une masse de cheveux châtains se balança de droite à gauche, des lèvres se pincèrent d'une résignation amusée. Hayato eut bien envie de les embrasser ces lèvres. Seraient-elles aussi sèches que la dernière fois ? Ou plus douces ? Exhalant sa fumée par le nez, son corps frissonna.

- Hiiee ! Je connais ce regard Gokudera-kun ! Sûrement pas en plein jour ! Reborn me tuerai si je me laissais distraire maintenant ! Je suis déjà bien assez en retard comme ça...

Si timide...Qui pourrait croire qu'au lit c'était différent ? Son regard lourd de désir se perdit. Son dos portait encore les griffures faites par ces mains délicates. Les morsures sur son corps montaient à qui il appartenait. Morsures qu'il rendait bien, juste pour signaler qu'il n'était pas le seul à appartenir à quelqu'un.

- G-gokudera-kun ! Ce n'est pas drôle... Reborn va vraiment me massacrer...

Nah, Reborn ne possédait qu'une ou deux faiblesses. Il ne serait pas en colère si Hayato permettait à ces traits tirés par une fatigue écrasante de se relaxer. Il le remercierait même.

- N'essayes même pas... ! Franchement, tu es pire que Lambo quand il veut quelque chose... ! Ah... !

Pire que cette stupide vache ? Peut-être... C'était facile d'oublier ses origines avec ses tatouages et ses mauvaises manières. Hayato reconnut intérieurement qu'il était un gamin gâté. Son père, même s'ils ne s'entendaient plus à présent, tenait toujours à ce qu'il ait le meilleur.

- G-gokudera-kun... !

Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce corps arqué, cette voix brisée par le désir, ces yeux marron voilés et ces lèvres entrouvertes pour aspirer le plus d'air possible. Hayato ne s'en lassait pas. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Jamais.

- Ah... !

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qu'il laissa dévaler sur ses joues. La cendre de sa cigarette tombait peu à peu sur son pantalon de marque il s'en fichait. Juste...Sa main vint cacher son visage déformé par la douleur. Juste...Hayato aimerait qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- ...Tu sais Gokudera-kun. Hayato. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire après tout ça.

Des joues teintées de rouge, des mains qui s'agitaient nerveusement. Et pourtant une certaine culpabilité s'y mélangeait. Pourquoi ?

- J-je peux pas te le dire maintenant. Mais...Après toutes ces années, je peux enfin le dire. Mais pas maintenant ! Laisses-moi juste un peu de temps pour me préparer !

Hayato appuya son dos contre le cercueil, cachant toujours son visage avec sa main. Maintenant il n'entendrait jamais ces mots...

- Hiiiee ! Ne fais pas la tête comme ça ! J-je peux pas le dire maintenant !

Il ne le dirait jamais... Il ne restait que ce corps froid et sans vie qu'Hayato avait du mal à reconnaître. Ses lèvres laissèrent sa cigarette tomber sur son pantalon. Son autre main vint rejoindre celle sur son visage. Ses larmes continuaient à affluer.

- Je te ramènerai la lune, si tu ouvres les yeux...Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Et il savait qu'il n'en voudrait pas parce qu'elle manquerait à tant de gens.

- Tu sais bien que quelque chose comme la lune ne peut pas m'appartenir Gokudera-kun. Elle est à toi, elle est à tout le monde. Ca nous fait autre chose en commun !

Un cri inaudible s'échappa de sa bouche.


End file.
